Apart from you
by NamikazeMia
Summary: FemZero- As if being ill and having a fragile body wasn t enough, Zero' world turns upside down when new information about that awful day 6 years ago comes to life. Kaname feels that his knight his escaping the game and can't let that happen. He is so blind he cant understand that he has no bargain-ship to make her stay in the game. Who his the silverette protetor saving her always
1. 6 yeas agoWhispers

******disclaimer: i dont own a thing**... i know i should not be posting another story without updating others but i have been reading them and...chee there are so many mistakes and the writing is awful, since i lost the documents in my fanfic account and cant edit them, i will just update in a few days and try not to make any errors and try to improve the writing sorry to everyone that read the story

* * *

**6 years ago…**

It was cold. The night's dark skies frown upon the large forest. The wind blew strong, making the naked branches move violently.

If looked closely, it was possible to see the creatures of the night. A howl waiting for its prey, the little mouse running towards is safe house, a hiss from a slippery snake…

It kept snowing. The ground covered by the white, cold sheet was marked by large amounts of footsteps, left as prove of what had transpired not many hours ago…

In the end of the forest the scenery was marked by a house, a large, comfortable looking house. It´s aspect did not correspond with the environment. It was thick, heavy, and unbearable.

Voices were heard. Whispers that almost sounded broken flew like a breeze through corridors.

The people in the house did not feat there. They were like intruders. They were intruders. Not the kind whose intentions are un-welcomed mind you, they just simply didn't belong in that place. In that house whose exterior was welcoming, inviting, warm and the interior looked like a painting from a horror novel.

The whispers died down. A firm voice broke the shivering silence: -"It's done. All the blood has been cleaned and…- the person gulped trying not to show his quivering voice- the bodies recovered."

Immediately like she had no time to think a women's vice, trembling asked in an almost shy like manner: "All of them, the three?"

There was a pregnant pause, raising his head to look the women in the eye, he answered: -"No just two. For what it seems and the little girl's testimony the third body no….Ichiru´s body was completely destroyed leaving nothing behind but his blood."

* * *

Far way, in a room lightened by candles with rock made walls, a meeting was occurring.

"This couldn't occur in a more inappropriate hour. Not long ago was established a deal with the hunters in order to avoid a war and now this happens. A family of hunters, killed, not just any family, the Kiryuu's. There were not just powerful but an old bloodline too. The worst is that the hunters need little to no excuse to kill vampires. They barely care for our ranks this gives them a reason to attack"- the noble vampire leading the meeting tensely said.

In the other side of the room, and aged blond man spoke:

"- Let us not worry, despite the rash choices hunters have made through history they need this "peace" arrangement just as much as we do. Of course the tension between the two races will raise and they won´t let us vampires run from the mistake our queen Shizuka-sama made but I am certain an arrangement can be made, we should send to the hunter association information about meeting us, perhaps we could make a deal with them I am positive that a conflict could be stopped if we afford them with information about certain vampires and maybe permission to put them in the to kill list."

The blond vampire, Ichijo Asato was is name, was sure that the war could be stopped for now, his master Rido had known this would happen that being the reason why he put Shizuka lover's name in the hunters list to kill. He did not worried about the troublesome relationship with the hunters, Asato had the Hunter's Association Director playing in his hand, he was sure nothing would have happen.

Looking the others in the room, Asato questioned now with curiosity:

-"What are exactly the reports about the murders?"- The noble previously speaking ran his hands trough some papers.

-"Due to the disaster happening in hunter territory and the amount of hunters patrolling the perimeter, it was only possible to collect some information. We don't know any details only that there was only one survivor."

_A survivor?!_ Asato certainly did not expect that.

Not being interrupted he continued: -"yes. The youngest child, a girl of 8 years, Kiryuu Zero- grabbing a picture he showed it to the others- for what he gathered she is not trained in the hunter ways due to her fragile health, this is what confuses me the most, Hiou-sama kill both parents that were proficient hunters and the oldest son Ichiru, twelve years old and a prodigy but was not capable of killing a sick 8 year old?!"

_Strange indeed_, thought Ichijo. What reason could it possibly be that made the pureblood not kill the girl, Asato couldn't think of one single reason. _I have a feeling this should be looked into even if it is nothing, but first it will be better if people think nothing of this._

Wanting to distract the council's men and end the reunion, the old man spoke with a final voice: "-Shizuka-Sama hated them; she most likely wanted them to suffer more even if dead and for that she left the girl an orphan with probably gruesome memories."

* * *

Kaname Kuran was not happy, no he was not, his game was advancing but one of his pieces, the second most important, wasn´t. The brunet had expected the survivor of the massacre to be put under Kaien Cross's care. It was what he had planned. The girl would come to live with the blond buffoon and his dear Yuuki and establish a relationship with his sister so when it was needed the young Kiryuu would drink his blood and kill his uncle in order to save her, then, in the end; he would just have to dispose of her. But apparently, the boy had just been notified that it had been agreed to put her under an association hunter's wing.

The 13 year old Kuran did not know much about the family, only the common knowledge. He did discovered one month after he planned using her that she was not trained in the hunter arts but that didn't bother him. If she went to live with Cross he would most certainly trained her, given the fact the Blond male would, without a doubt, make her a perfect in Cross Academy.

He resisted the urge to sigh. His game was barely starting and there was already a problem. He would wait the teen thought. It was possible that Cross would gain her custody, not only was he close to the parents in his younger days but Kaname had, in a very discreet manner, convinced the hunter that with such a traumatic past, Cross Academy would be a perfect environment for the girl.

The sun was rising; it was time to rest. Tomorrow was a new day and his plans could wait some more time.


	2. 9 Years ago

**9 ****Years**** ago…**

It was warm, very warm. The sky was clean and open, and multiple animals had come out of their homes.

The traces of the previous season, like the melting snow, were almost nonexistent.

A little girl, no older than five, with short but beautiful, silk like silver colored hair and lilac eyes to mach, ran freely through a long path, avoiding stepping on growing flowers, while giggling all the way.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her head was hurting, it felt like a brain was being poked with needles and she couldn't breathe.

"Zero! There you are. Didn't I tell you already how dangerous it was to leave the house by yourself?"- An angry but worried voice called.

The five year old, named Zero turned. The angry look that once covered the owner of the voice's face vanished and was replaced with agitation.

A boy, 4 years older than Zero, grabbed one of her shoulders and with his free hand, pulled out of his pocket a box of what appeared to be pills.

"Ichi-ni."- Zero whispered with a lot of effort.

Raising his hand, Ichiru took it to her mouth. Already knowing what to do the youngest child swallowed the red pill her brother had taken from the box.

"Please don´t do this again, ZeZe-hearing her nickname that only her beloved brother could use calmed the girl- I can't stand to watch you suffer. It pains me to know that you hurt constantly and I am absolutely helpless."

With a soft touch, Ichiru pushed the other's silver strands of hair to watch those beautiful lilac orbs, so much like his own.

* * *

He was her world. No one had a place in her heart like he did. Even her parents couldn't compete when it came to Ichiru.

Both her father and mother loved her. She knew that. There was no away that two people, who would go to the end of the world to find her the best doctors, didn't love her.

They just had many things to do; both were extraordinary hunters, which left Zero with little time to spend with them, making her even more attached to her brother.

Ichiru had been born with a stronger body than most hunters, because of that his training with Yagari Toga started when he was only five years old, giving him the title of prodigy.

Zero knew she would never train to become a hunter. Her fragile condition made sure of that.

She didn't mind. She couldn't stand to take life's even vampires. That was something her family always complemented her in. she was not born to kill, she was more of a protector.

Despite her age, the small girl knew of the dangers of her condition, honestly she was fine with it, she believed everyone was born the way they did for a reason, but there were times she deeply wished she wasn't born that way.

Those times were especially when someone visited their home. Most people would give her pitying looks which made her mad and uncomfortable.

What did confuse her were the stares that the older and well known hunters gave her. They looked like they were expecting something. Something big, from her. Worthy of respect and, in a very weird and disturbing way (in the silverette´s opinion), needed.

* * *

In all her childhood, Zero had only thought to be scared of one person. The Hunter Association's Chairman.

He didn't scare her because of his funny looks. She did wonder what his gender was. When she had asked her brother he just laughed and gave her a list of reasons why he couldn't be a man or woman, most likely an out of space creature.

The chairmen frightened the small child because of the giddy face he would make every time he saw her, especially when she would have trouble breathing and would have to take one of those small red pills. He was waiting for something, like those old hunters, but unlike them he seemed to have plans of his own and she seemed to be included.

Zero was not the only one to notice the he/she/it creature´s behavior. Ichiru had seen it too, but unlike his sister, he seem to know what those plans were, and from the deadly glare the silver haired boy gave the chairman every time he saw him, he knew and did not like said plans.

* * *

It was late night. The door to the room creaked open and the sound of footsteps was muffled by the carpet.

Zero opened her eyes groggily when she felt extra weight in her bed. Her eyes closed not long after a strong pair of arms hugged her.

"Remember this Zero, I will always protect you, any means necessary. Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil, I will save you from the darkness the surrounds both of us so that one day both of us will be able to live in peace and together for the rest of our days. Forgive for hurting you in order to became you shield. One day you will find out my reasons and perhaps find a way to forgive me. I love you, do not, ever, forget that"- the girl that was already asleep gave a soft nod and the boy hugging her smiled, gave her a like kiss in the nose, other in her forehead and one last in her neck, where the girl´s birth mark rested.

A sad look formed in his features. He would not see her for a long time, and god only knows if after leaving from her life once, he would be able to enter it again.

He got up and with one last look, closed the door. It was time to visit a certain, caged, mad princess.


	3. No more training and new home?

**Present time…**

"Pant…Pant…Pant…"- not waiting to regain her breathing Zero yelled- Again!"

The one eye man took the cigarette out of his mouth and signed. The fourteen year old was absolutely exhausted, he too showed signs of being tiered, but she did not want to stop training. Toga was surprised she had not fall on the ground with one of her coughing fits.

He still couldn't believe, six years ago when the young survivor went to him and asked to be trained as a hunter he had immediately refused.

It wasn´t about her skills. Hell the girl had potential, it was in her blood but she was physically weak and constantly sick. She wouldn't last one hour with a leach!

He was surprised though, when her only reply was a soft nod. She had turned her back to him and left without a word.

Two weeks later he went to visit the young silverette that, since the murder of her family, had been living in the Hunter Association headquarters (HAH). He had scoffed when he heard where she would be staying.

The association was nothing but a coven of hungry wolfs that would stab each others backs if it was convenient to them (_a train that the hunters shared with vampires, he_ thought much to his disgust.) It was no place to raise a child. But what could he do? He was an active hunter. The number one hunter, at the time. He went to missions all the time so he couldn't take care of a kid, he didn't know how to care for one! All of his students, Kaito and Ichiru, despite being children never wanted or needed help.

After arriving at the association he had been told the chairman, whose smile widened at the mention of the talk's subject, that Zero was in the training grounds.

Yagari almost, almost being the key word strangled the creature. How could he possibly let that little girl, whose condition was well known trough all hunters, train?

He had run to the training grounds and had come upon a scene he did not expect.

Zero fighting Kaito, his student an already formed hunter, and was not being beaten to the ground! The fire in those eyes was enough for him. He knew that even in her ill state the tiny princess would not give up, and from that moment on Zero had became his student.

"It is enough already Zero!"- The teen glared at him. He snorted. After years of dealing with the Kiryuu's Toga had became immune to their deadly glare 99.9% of the times.

"Part of being a hunter is to know when to stop."- He told her with a more serious look.

"I am guessing there is another message behind those words, am I right shishou?"

_Smart kid._ He thought.

"You have been training for 6 long years. It is time to end your training. Of course that there are many more things you still need to learn but you will gain that remaining knowledge while doing missions. Congrats Kid, you are a fully fledged hunter now." He replied with a deadpan voice. _You will be playing in the big league now, watch your back. _This was left unsaid but it didn't mean she didn't know.

"By the way, as of now you will be placed under the care of Kaien Cross. He is known as the legendary hunter, but in terms of personality, well let's give you a chance of making an opinion yourself" the cowboy hat wearing man whispered the last bit.

A look of confusion presented itself in Zero´s eyes.

"Cross… isn't that the one…" she didn't have the chance to finish because the male cut her off.

"…that built and academy with humans and vampires? Yes, the same one. Personally, I hate the idea but if you survived all this years in the HA you will survive this…and before I forget, since you are a hunter, Kaien will make you a perfect. You will make sure that the night class, which only consists of vampires, won´t put their fangs in any necks. Cross will tell you the details later. Any questions?"

He looked at her once more, her face ridden of any emotion. Something that always amazed him. Since she was a child, Zero was able to hide her emotions very easily from anyone but her brother.

Thinking of Ichiru brought many questions to the surface. According to Zero he brother had been completely destroyed by the pure blood and for that reason the only bodies rescued that night were her parents. Unlike other hunters Toga had some doubts about Zero´s testimony.

A month before the Kiryuu´s were killed Ichiru started to behave very oddly. He took more time accomplishing missions, got mad most of the times someone spoke to him, looked frustrated and even started fights with his parents.

He only acted like he use to with Zero. The kid loved his sister a lot, Yagari could tell, sometimes it creeped him out how close he was to his sister, later he just guessed that with the little time they had with their parents, that were constantly on missions, he had to care for the girl.

He also noticed that to Ichiru his parents were nothing but people that lived with him and nothing more. His whole word was centered around Zero.

During the years spent training Zero, Yagari learned it was useless to try to make her talk about what happen that night. Her lips were sealed. And the old hunter imagined I wasn't just because of the trauma.

The only reason he kept his doubts about Ichiru´s death was because of the distant, hesitant look Zero would get when his name was mentioned. To Toga, Zero appeared to be thinking about something as if pondering possibilities.

"Go take a shower, I will take you to Cross´s, meet me at the headquarters lobby in one hour. Don't bother packing, we will leave that to other day."

"Hai shishou!"

And with that she left-


	4. A little rest please? New mission?

_**note: this will be a crossover, that you will find out later which, but it will center in the Vampire knight world**_

_**dont own Vk**_

**2 years later...**

A very far away voice called out her name. She did not want to wake up. She was so tiered. Last night she had been up until 4 in the morning. A couple of level E´s was surrounding the school perimeter and she had to take them out. And now she was being deprived from her very much needed and well deserved sleep.

"Kiryuu Zero, for the last time WaKe Up!"

The sixteen year old girl raised her head and glared fearfully at the teacher who was now looking anywhere but the scornfully beautiful silver haired girl´s glare. His prayers were answered when his eyes fell upon the other perfect.

"Cross it is not the time to sleep wake up immediately!"

A brown haired girl with unruly hair woke up startled and blushed when she realized that the class´s attention was now on her.

Wanting to end this circus, the teacher spoke:

"That is it! Both Cross and Kiryuu to the chairman's office. Now"

While Yuki flinched at the teacher's harsh voice, Zero only got up and left. Not long after Yuki followed.

* * *

Catching up with Zero, Yuki grabbed the taller girl´s wrist.

"Come on Zero, couldn't you have waited for me?"

The other, not even batting an eyelash responded with an "hn" and kept on walking.

Yuki was used to this. The 2 years that the silverette has been leaving with the Cross family were spent in silence, well in Zero´s part. It would be impossible for a house where Cross Kaien resided to be silent.

Zero´s personality usually maintained others at bay. She was quiet, when she rarely spoke the words that left her mouth were mostly monosyllables and her face was a constant mask free of emotions. There was an exception though. Well in other people´s opinion actually, not Zero´s. And Yuki agreed with it. To Yuki, Zero treated her differently. She was quiet most of the times as usual but she appeared to speak in a more...gentle tone. Being the exception from others made the young brunette follow the older girl everywhere. She felt especial, not in a conceded way, she felt so important and warm when those emotionless eyes fell on her,

Despite her attitude people still wanted to get close to Zero, probably due to the mystery surrounding her and her looks that were on pair with the night class but at the same time so different. There was just something about Kiryuu Zero that made her so appealing to others. And Yuki had the privilege to fell that "something", it was so addictive that she just wanted to spend all her time with the hunter, not even her savior, Kaname Kuran, held such special place in the small teen´s heart.

A soft knock woke her out of her musings.

* * *

"Come in."

Not five seconds after Zero opened the door; she was being attacked and tackled to the ground by a blur.

With a tick mark growing on her forehead but maintaining her poker face, the annoyed teen grabbed said blur´s shoulders with a firm grip.

"Cross-san, how _**many**_ times must I tell you that I am not a stuffed animal that you can just squeeze to death!? I am trying to keep my lungs inside my body if possible."

"Don´t be so mean to your daddy...my older daughter hates mmeeeee!" the blur now identified as Kaien Cross started crying and proceeded to clean those big fat tears with one of his many, many, blankets that covered most of his body.

Used to his antics Zero sighed, relived that the man was no longer crushing her. She got up and cleaned the imaginary dust from her uniform.

While this was happening, Yuki that had assisted to the whole ordeal could only laugh awkwardly at the situation but secretly her eyes shinned. It was so rare to see Zero speak and show emotion.

Getting to business the chairman spoke once more:

"I have an idea as to why... no, I know why you are both here instead of class, and I apologize. I know that guarding the night class and- here he turned to Zero- having to go on missions' must take a lot of you. You two are only children and need your rest..." he was cut off by Yuki who shook her head negatively.

"Please chairman, Zero is the one who needs rest, I only go on patrols she is the one who has more work!"

"Please let me finish Yuki." The stern look the blond gave her made the brunette shut. Now that was a rare sight.

"Like I was saying you need less work, unfortunately in this case that is not possible. I can´t put other students patrolling for obvious reasons- both girls nodded- and I can´t find any hunters that would help. Most if not all don´t like the idea of pacifism between the two races and the ones that tolerate it are not available."

Taking a deep breath he continued, this time centering his attention on Zero.

"like it or not, I talked to the HA president and he agreed to give you, Zero, a "vacation"- he used his fingers to make air quotes- since school holidays are coming soon, the president decided to send you on a mission, if it could be called that, it has nothing to do with vampires, personally I have no idea of what it concerns but the president told me that you will basically find some information. He will give you the details 2 or 3 days before the school break. Then you will start immediately. By the way this will take place in Tokyo. Don´t worry, since it is far away I already bought you your plane ticket. The mission will last about 2 weeks if there are no problems. After you finish it, instead of coming back to the academy you will come with Yuki and I to a villa where both of you can relax for the rest of the holidays...Any questions?"

Yuki who was frowning, because Zero and her would be apart for so long smiled when the chairman talked about the villa. She would have an opportunity to learn more about Zero and get closer to her.

Zero despite showing as many emotions as a rock was furious inside. Yes she was much tiered and a mission where didn´t have to deal with vampires was very appealing, but spending the rest of her vacation, when she wanted to be alone, with Cross and Yuki... well she would prefer without a doubt the vamps.

It wasn´t that she hated the night creatures, they didn´t choose to be born with their genetics, who she disliked were the ones, humans or vampires, that played with others lives to reach their goals. And their arrogance... even after being bitten by Shizuka, Zero was incapable to let hate consume her, after all she had made a promise with _him_, even though he didn´t deserve it.

"No. I have no questions... actually I wanted to ask, if you don´t mind, if I could be excused for the rest of the day, I feel one of my attacks coming."

Remembering that their sister and daughter had a fragile health sadden them greatly.

"Of course! My lovely daughters, both of you are excused, Yuki I´m sorry to ask you this but could you patrol tonight all by yourself?"

"Hey! I can still go on patrol I just..." Yuki cut her off.

"Absolutely! I can handle the girls alone for one day."

Knowing it would be a waste of time arguing with them the older teen decided to retreat but before she reached the door someone grabbed her hand.

"Please Zero let me accompany you to your dorm room." Burgundy eyes stared at her pleadingly.

"Sure." Was the unenthusiastic response she received.

* * *

"Well here we are...hum...- the brunette twirled her fingers nervously not knowing what to say- see you tomorrow." Then she did something that really surprised Zero. She hugged her.

"By"- just like that the smaller girl ran off.

Zero closed the door to her room. She did not expect that. She had always been distant and had no intentions of changing that. But that little girl didn't seem to understand that. Sometimes she creep Zero out with the possessive looks she would get while watching the silverette.

A sudden pain in her heart halted her movements and thoughts. _Not again. _She whispered. These attacks were getting longer and the pain worse. Running to the bathroom as fast as her condition let her, she opened the cabinets and searched for a red box, and opening it the teen took 3 yellow pills and slowed them.

Zero breathed harshly as she sat on the cold floor. She knew that in little time she would need some blood tablets. For some odd reason, the hunter only thirsted for blood when she had one of her attacks. She just couldn´t explain it.

"Arg... I need some sleep"- picking up from a black rectangular box that had fallen to the floor she walked to her desk where she had a bottle of water. Zero opened the box swallowed two white pills and drank.

"Now I can sleep."

* * *

Not far away from the Sun Dorms, in a large room with velvet like walls, a beautiful carved bed, a well built man with cold eyes played with a chess piece intertwining between his fingers.

"Funny thing how plans don´t always turn the way you want, but you know, the beauty of life is when they turn out for the better. Don´t you think so Takuma?"

A Blond man with emerald green eyes stood next to the door, his usual happy and brilliant smile gone, worry covered his face.

"Hai, Kaname-sama."

The cold look in the older vampire´s eyes soften as he kissed the horse shaped piece and held it as if his life depended on it.

_Yes, better in deed..._


	5. A get together?

**10 years in the Future**

"Reiga-sama, she is here." A middle aged man with a large burn mark on his hand informed his master.

The master, not bothering to look at his servant´s face, replied with a watery tone:

"Send her in."

Two large doors opened allowing the woman to enter. With the walk of a goddess and beauty to match, it was hard to imagine her as someone who degraded herself by living with humans.

"To come here by yourself…so you have decided?" Reiga's voice gave out a slightly curious tone. He was so excited. If she had agreed to what he had proposed it would all be over soon and his goal reached.

The smirk he received as an answer sent chills trough his spin. Oh, what a wonderful feeling. Reiga's attention increased as the woman open her mouth to speak:

"It will happen in the seventy first night of the new season."

How he loved the sultry tone of her voice. It amused him to no end the irony surrounding the beautiful being in front of him. The layers of feelings that she had felt in all her life created a wonderful set of colors.

_Passive…_

…_hatred…_

…_loath…._

…_desperation…._

…_.happiness…_

…_contentment…_

All this feelings defined a part of her life and Reiga couldn't be more satisfied to be one of the few people that knew about it.

"Did you bring it?"

Moving her hand as if she was denying something, a white box ornamented with lines of gold appeared. The woman with a pleasant smile but deceiving eyes slowly opened the box and showed the content to the only male in the room.

Reiga's eyes widen in response as an unbelievable look fell upon his face.

The woman used one of her hands to push some hair from her sight, allowing her with wedding ring, which was adorned with a red ruby be seen, and asked:

"Pleased?" Her tone was playful.

Reiga at that moment gave a resigned chuckle. _Just like the saying: you should not play with fire otherwise you will get burned._

A pregnant pause followed…the sound of air being slashed flowed the room.

_**Blood had been spilt.**_

* * *

**Present time-Cross Academy, Wednesday 6:00 a-M**

"You set my dig one fire!"

The 200 year old ex- vampire hunter wanted to hide. He really did. It was 3 days until break and Zero had been worried about Lily. Of course that there were caretakers but there was no one in this world that understood the with devil spawn horse like the teen did. Therefore, Kaien being the wonderful father he was, volunteered to watch White Lily while Zero was away. But apparently Zero did not take it so well.

"You are a menace to all nature. You even made my turtle run away. You hear me? A freaking turtle! For humanity's well fare you should be neutered and made it impossible to have little gay apron wearing with flower background Kaien´s spread across the world!"

"It wasn't like that!" Kaien tried to explain himself. At this moment he preferred the girl when she was in her emotionless state.

"I will leave this office and you will stay away from Lily. Got it?"

"Hai, hai!" the blond responded trembling in fear.

She closed the door with a loud bang and rested her back against the wall. It was getting worse, way worse. First the headaches now the mood changes. She moaned painfully: "what is going on with me?"

* * *

**Twilight Mansion- Wednesday 5:00 a-M**

"Everything ready Tsukumo? Did you pack your undies?" the orange hair female asked her brother.

"Toko, yes I've told you already that I packed and please refrain from mentioning my underwear you are my sister it is creepy and embarrassing!"

Toko jumped on her brother and pinched his cheeks.

"Oh! My little Tsuku-chan is so shy!" the only thing Tsukumo could do was wiggling is body in order to free himself from the grasp of the devil.

A new voice came to be: "Both of you stop it already. Our ride as arrived." The cold tone on the arriver's voice chilled the 2 siblings to the bone.

"Gomen. Gomen! Luka! Everything is ready lead the way!"

The opast, not very happy with the bubbly response from Toko, felt silently.

The silver haired guardian turned to his sister:

"Please Toko turn down a bit of your…- he tried to find the right word-…"happiness dust" that you so nicely present us with everyday. You know he..."

A pregnant paused followed. Both siblings looked down in sadness and anger. That woman caused them all pain and still continues to probe into their affairs.

Toko broke the silence:" He deserves better you know? He still loves her, probably always will and Yuki knows it, she will use that against him. She is selfish." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Tsukumo sighed. What Yuki did to them was still a fresh wound and a sore subject. Cleaning his sister´s tears he hugged her from behind. "Everything will be alright someday. After all everybody deserves a happy ending."

* * *

**Austria 4:00 a-M**

"Was it really necessary to wake up at this hour?!" the annoyed scream came from a very short male with an eccentric appearance. A top hat, taller than himself and a sparkling green suit to match.

"Not really but I couldn't sleep so I decided to start our agenda." That was the response the tiny male got plus a boisterous laugh.

"You are just…so…urg I hate you!"

The other smiled, ran his hands trough some papers and looked at his angry partner

"Let´s not get so hasty Pachi; we will use a private jet so we can leave sooner."

"You better give me my candy…Anyway what do you want from that vampire academy, what was it…? Cross something…" while saying this Pachi open the rap of the chocolate he had searched for in his pocket.

"Well a family reunion with my little ZeZe of course!" The simile on the taller male´s face amazed Pachi. It didn't fit there. It was warm full of happiness, while the look on his eyes was hungry, almost needy. But the cherry at the top of the cake was the love and tenderness Pachi felt on the other´s voice when he spoke of his ZeZe. Whoever this ZeZe was, he just hoped she knew what she would be dealing with in the future.

**Cross Academy- Wednesday 10:00 a-M**

* * *

The halls in the academy were bustling with excitement. Being the last week of school reminded the girls and some boys that they would be unable to see their precious night class for a long time so Headmaster Cross, not wanting to disappoint his wonderful students arranged a get together between classes that same day, since he needed both perfects to watch the interactions between races and Zero would leave in the next day to her mission.

"This will be trouble." Zero grumbled her head rested on the table outside. It was a sunny day and the heat was killing her. Yuki seating next to her put a comforting hand in her shoulder. Since Zero didn't say a word about the contact the brunette decided to be bold.

"Come one Zero, you and I will be there to prevent anything bad to happen. Class will end earlier today, how about we go to the shopping district and see if we find some cloths. I know that Cross said it would be a semi-formal get together but we both know it is going to be more formal than anything else…maybe we can go to the hairdresser to, I know we are supposed to watch the party but…"

The younger girl almost burn with embarrassment for babbling so much. Zero was talking a lot today and being a bit more open about it and the brunet was trying to take advantage of it.

Pitying the small girl the silverette decided for once in her life she would concede the smaller girls wish. Maybe she would leave her alone after.

"Alright let´s go"

With a smile threatening to split her face in two the younger teen grabbed the others hand and dragged her away from the school grounds.


End file.
